


Brains on the Menu

by chiaroscuroz



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroz/pseuds/chiaroscuroz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liv teaches Blaine how to cook. Tumblr Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains on the Menu

The apartment was starting to feel uncomfortably full lately. Ever since Peyton and Ravi had gotten back together, the two of them were spending nearly every minute wrapped up in one another. And ever since Mr Boss found out that Blaine was, unfortunately, still breathing; Blaine had spent many nights crashed on their couch, unsure where else to go. At first they were all reluctant to let him stay, after what happened to Peyton, But Peyton had insisted that after saving her life he deserved to have their protection. At first seeing his face day in and day out had been an annoyance, But Blaine without his memories wasn’t quite the same Blaine and soon Liv found that she enjoyed his company.

“How did you learn how to do that?” he asked, watching her prepare a Brain omelet from his seat at the breakfast bar. Most people were too squeamish to watch her cook. It had taken Ravi months to get used to it, and Peyton still refused to watch Liv’s food prep. But there Blaine sat with his bowl of cereal, his eyes glued to her working hands as he ate.

“One of the first few brains I ate belonged to a gourmet chef, which was lucky because I could only take so much hot sauce before I lost my head.”

“So when you eat a brain you retain some of their skill set, even after the brain wears off?”

“Exactly”

He leaned towards her over the counter, feeding her a shit eating grin “Pick up any other skill sets that I should know about?”

Liv rolled her eyes, waving the knife in hand in his direction. “Watch it.”

He leaned back, setting into his seat to watch her some more. She was dicing some peppers now, and now that she knew he was watching her she picked up the pace, letting the knife fly over the cutting board.

“Teach me” he spoke up, after a moment of silence.

“What?”

“I’ve been living off of cereal and ramen these past few weeks. Once I tried to make toast, but I even managed to burn that. Whoever the old me was, he sure as hell couldn’t cook.”

She snorted at that “I always had a feeling that you were a spoiled rich kid, probably waited on hand and food your whole life.”

“Yeah, and now that I’m slumming it I should probably learn how.”

“Slumming it?” she snapped, and he laughed. One thing this new Blaine had retained, was old Blaine’s sheer delight at getting her all riled up.

“I’ll teach you how to make coffee in exchange”

“I know how to make coffee.”

“Oh sure, sugary, frothy things with pretty pictures painted on top. But not real coffee. Now that, even I know how to make.”

She sighed and looked down at the knife in hand, picturing all the places that she’d love to put it. But at last she slammed it down on the counter top. “Fine. Get over here.” He bounced off of the stool and around to her side, eyeing all the ingredients set out on the table.

“So Chef, what’s on the menu for today?”

“We’ll start with something easy, how’s scrambled eggs sound? There’s a carton of eggs in the fridge.” He walked over to the fridge to grab the eggs, as she pushed her meal prep off the side to make room for them to work. He returned with the carton in tow, and she handed him a small mixing bowl.

“First things first is cracking the eggs, just tap them on the side and try not to get any shells in the bowl.”

He did as he was told, and she could see the corners of his mouth curve up slightly in surprise and pride as the first yolk landed cleanly in the bowl.

By the time Ravi and Peyton stumbled out of bed to face the day, the two were huddled up over their plates, discussing meals for the rest of the day. To his credit Blaine had plenty of imaginative uses for brains, and a thirst to learn.

“Here’s a thought,” he had joked earlier while whisking the eggs, “How about you and I start up a little restaurant for Zombies, we could call it something catchy, like…. Meat Cute.”

Her look of horror bubbled into laughter at the confused look on his face and she nudged him playfully in the side, deciding to let him in on the joke some other day. “Yeah, okay, Meat Cute it is”


End file.
